The Rose
by Morganeth Taren'drel
Summary: Everything is lost to her, memories, love, hope... all that is left is pain and the chance of deaths release. Living in a nightmare of her own minds creation, Lady Une is desperately seeking anything that will let her forgive herself. plus a note for Lin


In a world of horrors only a nightmare can bring, the screams of those who wished and beg to die fill the tortured airs

First I do not own Gundam Wing. 

Now to Lina! Who left a review to "Beyond the Eyes" the e-mail address you left didn't work but I happily agree so just send me what you need to ****morganeth@canoemail.com

Now on to the story.

The Rose

In a world of horrors only a nightmare can bring, the screams of those who wish and beg to die fill the tortured airs. No sunlight reaches this place, though lightning flashes as small demons of the minds creation flit through the air; small grey blurs upon a midnight background. And though the souls dream of release they also plead for more. For them there can be no ending, no rest, and no peace, their lives in reality to hideous for words. This, a world of their own creation is the only form of atonement left to them, it is their last escape…

The sky above -blackened darker than any midnight ever before witnessed-seemed an entity on its own; a hungry gapping maw crying for its fill, screaming for death and blood. There was no escape from its terror, only the slow realisation that try as you might to forget, he is the true master of your world. Barren trees stretched their skeletal limbs toward their master, appearing like a thousand jagged lances all raised in salute. Within every shadow lay a creature more hideous than the last, all waiting patiently for some unsuspecting morsel to fall into their clawed grasp, shadows reigned over this world, so deep that lightning would not penetrate.

Through all this horror and unknown pitfall, a single figure moved, a lost soul, though more than ever aware of where she was, a frail creature, though perhaps stronger than any to have ever come before. She was a creature unafraid of the shadows. One who openly defied the sky, it may now be the master but she had brought it into to being, and she- though never would –could destroy it at any time. 

Une, moved through the horrors of her world upon careful feet, she may have created them, but they would still take her life without thought or hesitation. This was her nightmare and refuge. She came often, feeling the troubles of the world too difficult to bear alone, and she was always alone now. It no longer mattered though; she could hardly remember a time when she was not. Each night she came here, and each night she stayed just a little longer, always hoping, praying, that tonight would be the night of release that death would come… Oh blessed death! She could not help but laugh, most people feared that time in their life, but she embraced it. Already dead on the inside, she had been so for many years, her life gone with one man. 

Racing across the nightmares landscape Une dashed the tears from her eyes. Long ago she had come to accept Treize's death, or at least she thought she had, and for a time had thought she would be able to continue with her life. But war-torn and scared from her actions she could find no peace. She could no longer remember when she had known herself, recognised that face in the mirror, or her name when it was called. Always before her floated the image of a man, dark and handsome, though she could put no name to his face. It burned her soul, for somewhere in her broken and blackened heart she knew him, loved him, and wished nothing more than to be close to him. But the part of her that ruled now crushed her memories and would give her no rest, always replaying for her the most horrid moments of her worthless life.

The longer she stayed within this world of live nightmares the more she lost herself, and though a small part of her was horrified, she was also glad of it. Une ran within the broken landscape of a city filled with houses and office building that she had destroyed. Limp, lifeless bodies were strewn about bloodied and torn, and no matter how she tried she could not look away. With a scream of desperation Une threw herself down a rubble filled ally in the hopes of escape. She had seen a face among the dead that stirred memories she would rather destroy than relive. Voices called out from all around her; pleas for mercy that went unnoticed kind and tender words that burned her flesh and seared her soul.

Finally unable to run any further Une fell, her body yielding to the torture of the dream. She knew that she deserved all of this and more, but she could think of no other ways to heighten her nightmare. Broken and weeping Une pulled herself into a tight ball unable to face anything around her. Even the broken mortar of the fallen buildings seemed to sneer, and throw it's hatred out to her. Une a small and trembling figure pulled in upon herself, feeling that this was the end. She could no longer take any more of what was around her. Beaten like a small animal she now truly pleaded for the end.

At first her mind racked with madness missed the all to familiar sent, but as it began to fill the air, Une decided there could be no mistaking what she was smelling. Sweet roses. Cautiously she opened her eyes and saw the perfect bloom lying before her; a single item of beauty among all the horror. For the first time her world trembled. Sitting she took the flower into her blood stained hands, memories flooding back to the forefront of her weakened mind. Once again the face of a handsome man filled her vision, she scrambled to her feet pressing her back to the wall, and holding the flower out before her as if it were a viper poised to strike. 

"My Lady…"

The words were spoken so softly that Une's ears barely heard. Though quiet as they were she was sure she knew them, so filled with love and familiar memories, that she almost remembered herself, but it was not enough. Her pain clouded eyes cleared for the first time and she saw the man standing before her. No longer just the image of her mind but reality, he seemed to shimmer apart from her nightmare.

"My Lady." He said again reaching one hand for her, "It is over, put this nightmare behind you and join me."

She knew him then, and could only wonder how she could have ever forgotten; his life had meant everything to her. She had loved him so much as to split herself in two. And yet in the end he had been ripped away from her; a death he was thankful for and one she was resigned to. Treize stood before her, ageless eyes filled with love for her, but at the same time a sadness at seeing what it was she had put herself through.

"Come my Lady." He called gently, and Une reached out her hand for his, "Be with me." He whispered drawing her to him, and laying his head against her head, the smell of roses filled the air, freeing her for the world of her creation.

The End


End file.
